Take a Chance
by TheFlame-Burned-OutButIt-Glows
Summary: I look at the big pink doors and glance again at the sign reading "Music Room 3". Is this really the place my friends was talking about? Well, I guess just looking in won't hurt. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_My eyes rove along everyone, and I say each of their names in my head. I've been at this new elementary school in Japan for a week and am still struggling to settle in._

 _"Hey, Yui," I call once I find someone that I can't name._

 _"Yui-chan," she whispers back._

 _I don't look at her. "Right. Who's the guy with the bl-." I make a face once I realize that most of them have black hair. "-with the circle glasses?" I correct myself as he turns to look at someone.  
_

 _"That's Fujimoto-kun." Yeah, I'm probably never going to remember him. I look for someone else of interest and my eyes land on two heads that stand out with their auburn colored hair._

 _"Who're they?" Yui looks in the direction of my eyes and her face sours when she realized who I'm talking about._

 _"They're bullies, you don't want to talk to them."_

 _"But what are their names?" Didn't she hear me the first time?_

 _She sighs loudly but still answers, "Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. Now..." She moves on to people that I should talk to and I allow my attention to be drawn away easily. I'm curious but it isn't that big of a deal. We should be going back home soon anyways so it isn't like I have to get to know anyone._

* * *

A/N: Hello! I decided to write a story and try out a new style. Chapters should range from 100-500 words each. I'm trying to make every word important! Hope you guys like it. R&R!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. At all. In any way. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

I twitch as I look between the sign above me and the map in my hands. Who the hell has four libraries!? And doesn't label them on the map!? People who really wanted me to get lost apparently. Well, mission accomplished people. Good job. "Do you need any help?" someone asks politely. No! I can help myself thank you very mu-

I feel a blush appear on my cheeks as I look up to glare and instead gape at the cute brunette boy talking to me. He has large brown eyes and a smile that is making me melt. Stay calm, this is just an ordinary person. Just talk normally and don't embarrass yourself. Okay. Go. "Yes!" I squeak. Mission failed. My blush only intensifies as his smile widens and he walks closer to look at the map in my hands.

"I can't remember how many times I got lost when I first came here," he laughs, glancing over at me. I think I'm going to explode. "They really need to label things better on the map. Where are you trying to go?"

"Um…. Classroom 1-B." Well, at least I'm not blushing as much.

"That isn't too far, I'll walk you there."

Okay, time to find out his name! "Thank you…."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, nice to meet you and it isn't a problem, I don't mind helping someone nice like you."

Annnnnd the blush is back.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know in case it isn't clear that chapters in italic are in the past and chapters not in italic are the present. I hope you like it! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Yoshio, I'm so sorry for my daughter's behavior and she feels ashamed of how she acted." I scoff loudly as my dad apologizes to that stupid boy and his dad. He was the one who was making fun of me. "_ _ **Right**_ _, Marianna?"_

 _My jaw clenches and I stare at the ground, vividly remembering my parent's threat to leave me behind while they go on a trip in India. I really want to ride an elephant too! This isn't fair! "Yeah," I mutter. I look up at Kyoya Ootori, who is smiling politely. "Sorry." I knew I didn't sound like I meant it at all but I don't care, all he said was that I had to say sorry, not that I had to mean it. Like I would actually say sorry to someone like him!_

 _"_ _Apology accepted," he answers back, sounding perfectly poised and put together. It makes my teeth grind together. He thinks that he's better than me! I resist the urge to tackle him like I did last time and glare at him from behind my dad as the adults talk. "It was just a misunderstanding. I hope we can be friends, Oshiro-chan." His glasses shine in the light, hiding his eyes._

 _"_ _Maybe," I answer, aware of the two adults listening. I'm sure that he knew what I meant though. Like I would be friends with a fake like him._


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruhi-kun!" The boy turns to me as I run up to him. Man, I need to work out more. I bend over as I catch my breath, gasping like an old man. "Umm, I just wanted to thank you for helping me a few days ago when I was lost!" I blurt out, the words jumbling together unattractively. I stare at him eagerly and falter at his thoughtful face. Does he not remember me?

"His eyes light up in recognition finally and he smiles politely. "Oh, it's no big deal. I was the same when I first started coming here. You'd think with all of the money this place has, they could afford to make a good map." We fall into step next to each other and I let out a giggle. Oh God, help me. I'm just as bad as those fan girls.

"Where'd you go to before coming here?"

"I went to public school. I got a scholarship to come here because of my good grades."

My eyes widen and I say, "Wow, you must have worked really hard then."

He smiles softly. "Yeah, I wa-."

"You're late, Haruhi!" I freeze. Wait. They almost look like-

"Tono won't stop complaining!" I hate running into people who knew me in elementary school. The Hitachiin twins walk closer, not noticing me since Haruhi-kun kept walking. They looked a lot different from elementary school. Puberty has been kind to them, the lucky bastards. Haruhi-kun's face morphs into annoyance and he lets out a loud and weary sigh. "What took you so long, anyways?" One of them asks and they look around him. They look me up and down critically before they smile blankly. "Well, well, well, look who's come back to Ouran."

Haruhi-kun, either ignoring the recognition or not noticing it, turns to me. "Hikaru and Kaoru this is the new student I was telling you about…" He turns to me, just now realizing that he didn't know my name.

"Marianna," I introduce myself before my eyes flick back over to the twins, who look uninterested. "Good to see you again Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun." They don't say anything and I look away from them with a sigh. Okaaaaay, this has been painfully awkward enough for me. "Well… it was nice talking to you Haruhi-kun. See you around." I turn and scurry away, only moving faster when Haruhi-kun starts to say something.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Okay class, we're going to do a group project today." Yui and I immediately look at each other and nod seriously. Partner confirmed. "I want you to split into groups of four."_

 _"What about Takanari-kun," she whispers._

 _I make a face that shows my opinion clearly. "He's fine, his friend is a weird nerd though… What about Akari?" We both hone in on the mousy girl but instead of looking around for a group, she's staring at the twins. Ugh, not again._

 _Yui noticed the same thing I did. "Takanari-kun it is." We both nod decisively, just in time for the teacher to actually release us to find our groups. I get up to move in on the targets, my new girl status still making people more likely to pick me over other people._

 _"U-um, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun…" What a dummie. She can't think that the twins are actually going to be nice to her, does she?_

 _They don't even look up from the video game console one of them is holding. "Boring. We'll pass," one drawls. No one needs to be watching to know the girl flinches._

 _"O-oh… I just thought that you'd need a partner," she says weakly._

 _They laugh obnoxiously and I roll my eyes at the sound. "We do. But we'd rather fail than be partners with someone like you."_

 _"Hikaru! Kaoru! Apologize now!" the teacher barks. The whole class suddenly fills with chatter again as the teacher lectures them, no one really noticing that almost everyone had stopped to watch what the twins were going to do this time. Even though they weren't really liked by anyone, no one could seem to stop themselves from wanting to see what they would do. Not even me._

 _"Hey, Takanari! Do you and-." I scramble for the nerd's name but nothing comes up. I should've asked Yui! "-your friend wanna be partners with Yui and me?" Both of them smile and I smirk back. Group acquired._


End file.
